


Gone and gone again

by Hestia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, Tony misses jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia/pseuds/Hestia
Summary: Jarvis is not here anymore and sometimes Tony really wishes he was
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Gone and gone again

Sometimes, after a hard day, when everybody has gone to sleep and Tony is all alone with his bots down at the lab, he starts to speak to J.a.r.v.i.s.

Friday knows she shouldn’t answer because it’s not for her.

And Tony, he knows J.a.r.v.i.s isn’t coming back and well, that’s not fine at all, but he’s come to accept it. But sometimes, he just misses J.a.r.v.i.s so damn much, and on really bad days, he just needs everything to be as it was before. So he’ll be working on a project, working on improvements for the Spiderman suit and he’ll just start talking to J.a.r.v.i.s about Peter. He doesn’t even do it on purpose, he’s so used to share everything with his A.I, he doesn’t even have to think about it. He’ll tell J.a.r.v.i.s how much he would love the kid and how he would make fun of him and Tony all day long probably. And after some time has passed and he’s calmer about it, Tony complains about Cap and how he dared to give him a flip phone. A _flip phone_ J.a.r.v.i.s ! Can you believe that guy?!

Sometimes, very late at night, when Tony is sitting in a dark corner of the lab because he’s too scared to sleep and he needs to be safe, he tells J.a.r.v.i.s how much he use to love space and how much he’s afraid of it now. He tells him how that dream Wanda gave him still wakes him up every night. He tells him how he regrets Ultron and what happened, all of it. He tells J.a.r.v.i.s how he’s scared to death that the world is gonna end and he won’t be able to do anything about it and it’s tearing him apart because nobody is hearing him. He tells J.a.r.v.i.s how it feels like he’s screaming himself hoarse every day, pleading for anybody to tell him he’s right to be afraid. But no matter how loud his screams are, it feels like nobody is hearing him. It’s on those days, it hurts the most when J.a.r.v.i.s doesn’t answer back.


End file.
